Quand ca veut pas, ben ca veut pas
by Eyael
Summary: Végéta à la suite d'un pari doit rester calme durant 3 jours. Vous croyez qu'il va y arriver?


Quand ça veut pas, ben… ça veut pas 

Tout semblait bien parti en cette journée de printemps : Un mari pour une fois moins ronchon qu'à l'ordinaire, les enfants plutôt calmes et décidés à jouer dehors, Une quantité moins importante de travail quotidien… Pourtant Bulma brief aurait dû s'en douter : c'était trop beau pour durer, malheureusement.

Ce fût au déjeuner que l'explosion se produisit, pour un simple caprice enfantin. Une seconde après l'innocente réclamation d'une portion de frites suppplémentaire, des « Vous me gonflez !, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de pas détruire cette planète ?! Aurait mieux fait de rester m'entraîner tout seul bordel !!! » particulièrement bien sentis en plus du coup de poing donné sur la malheureuse table qui rendit l'âme, des plats qui tombaient à terre..

Devant se spectacle Trunks baissa les yeux sur le carrelage, quant à sa mère elle tentait de placer vainement un mot.

Au final elle saisit la bouteille d'eau et lança son contenu sur le braillard qu'elle avait choisi.

-Bulma ! Non mais ça va pas, hurla il sentant son agacement monter d'un cran.

-Non, t'as deviné juste, ça ne va pas mais pas du tout répondit elle en s'avancant vers lui menaçante. Je vais te dire ce qui coince et qui me donne la raison d'agir : TOI VEGETA !!!

-Co comment ca moi ?

-Non, le Pape ! ajouta elle en lui enfoncant dans le torse son index. Je me demande vraiment si tu te rends compte ! Je connais des râleurs des grognons ou des soupes au lait, mais toi, c'est une vraie catastrophe, un désastre !

-Dis tout de suite que je suis invivable.

-Hum en un sens maman a raison, fit remarquer Trunks avant de déguerpir de la salle à manger sous les regards meurtriers de ses parents.

-Tu vois ?! Même ton fils est d'accord avec moi, pour une fois. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne dis pas, j'affirme !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça Kami sama, marmonna il en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

-J'ai connu un homme merveilleux : il était fier, courageux, persévérant et ne refusait aucun défi, soupira Bulma en saisissant la cafetière. Cet homme… C'est toi.

-Où veux tu en venir ?

-Etant donné que malgré ta puissance, il y a toujours de nouveaux challenges qui semblent impossibles à relever et je pensais à quelque chose de particulier.

-Keuf ! Les défis impossibles ça me connaît ! J'accepte sans problème iansi que tes conditions.

-Tu es sur d'avoir bien réfléchi ? demanda elle en lui adressant un regard charmeur.

-OUI !! Alors c'est quoi le truc, s'imaptienta il recommençant à s'énerver pôur la einiéme fois de la journée.

-Eh bien… Tu devras passer trois jours entiers sans hurler, casser quelque chose ou te mettre en colère. Si tu réussis à tenir le coup je te promets de t'enmener passer de vraies vacances ensemble rien que toi et moi, Trunks serait ravi de rester avec Son goten pendant une semaine. Mais si tu échoues…. Tu ne pourras plus ni t'entraîner dans la salle de gravité ou avec les autres pendant quinze jours consécutifs. Voila c'est aussi simple que ça végéta. Alors bon courage, ajouta elle sur un ton mielleux avant de le laisser seul.

Lui et sa grande Gu**** ! Il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir un peu avant de foncer. Il était pris au piège, le défi était lançé et si il perdait : adieu le plaisir du combat.

« Bulma, tu vas me le payer çà je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! Je sais pas encore comment mais tu t'en mordras les doigts ! » gronda il d'un ton uniquement audible pour lui-même.

Début de l'après midi, quatorze heures trente sept.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une situation où il tiendrait le coup en désespoir de cause, il se colla devant un navet qui passait sur le câble. Au moment précis où il semblait se sentir mieux, la sonnette retentit. Bah sans doute un vendeur idiot, songea il. Mais il entendit deux voix féminines rire et bavarder ensemble, il y a du danger là-dessus.

-Il y a longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, musclor.

-C18 ? Que qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Ta femme voulait faire des achats en ville et comme elle a besoin d'un avis féminin, répliqua la blonde d'un ton dédaigneux semblant s'affliger de la lenteur d'esprit du Saïyen.

-Ben allez y alors, éclatez vous à jouer les barbies.

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas compris quelque chose, vieux. Tu viens avec nous, incisa l'ex cyborg en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, décidée à la lui éclater les os en cas de refus.

-Non mais non mais… répéta il, pourquoi moi ? Je refuse ! c'est injuste !

-Végéta chéri… Tu ne m'avais pas promis quelque chose, ronronna Bulma.

Déglutissant avec difficulté il se leva lentement, d'un air abattu. Allait il résister à cette torture impitoyable ?! C'étaient bien les filles pour avoir un esprit aussi tordu.

-Vous savez par où commencer ?

Quatre heures plus tard, il n'en pouvait plus : ces deux excentriques avaient visité quarante boutiques de chaussures, une soixantaine d'enseignes de fringues et une douzaine de parfumerie où il en avait fait les frais sentant la cocotte de manière abominable. Tenant les innombrables sacs, il vit C18 entraîner sa femme dans un nouveau magasin. Mais où trouvaient elles cette énergie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il confia à sa femme ses emplettes, prétextant un truc urgent à faire.

Devant le lavabo d'une blancheur immaculé, certain d'être seul, il déversa son mal être.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Elles me gonflent, vont me tuer et se foutent de ma tronche ! Je vais pas tenir, je vais pas tenir ! sur ces mots, fermant la porte il tomba nez à nez avec une fillette qui pleurait abondamment et sa mère qui commentait « on a pas idée de hurler comme ça ? Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie c'est fini. »

Il était vingt heures quand finalement ils revinrent à la résidence Brief, soulagé il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bains mais sa femme le retînt et lui foura une boite dans les mains suivie d'une bise.

-Pour un mari merveilleux, lui glissa elle.

Mari merveilleux tu parles ! Elle l'avait forcé à les suivre, ouvrant la boîte, il fût ravi d'y trouver un magnum de Cardhu de douze ans d'âge. « Elle connaissait bien ses goûts », songea il avant de poser le paquet dans la salle de bain et d'ouvrir à fond le robinet d'eau chaude.

Second jour, dix heures du matin.

Un endroit perché en altitude, où tout respirait la sérénité l'équilibre. Deux enfants qui bavardaient avec frénésie, à demi curieux Piccolo écoutait la conversation.

-Je te jure Goten, maman lui a dit qu'elle voulait qu'il reste calme pendant trois jours. Je ne sais pas comment mais il l'a accompagné dehors même si hier soir il n'est pas venu nous voir ensuite.

-Ha ha ha ! j'aimerais bien voir ça, ria le brun. Tu crois que je pourrais venir chez toi ?

-On ne te l'a pas interdit que je sache ? Je me demande si Papa tient le coup. Dire que si il perd le pari, il n'aura pas le droit de s'entraîner pendant quinze jours et pour le moment on peut lui demander plein de trucs.

Humpph quelles stupidités ! Il n'y a vraiment que Bulma ou Goku pour inventer des trucs pareils, grommela le namek.

Quoique en en y réfléchissant la « stupidité » pourrait être utile. Depuis le temps qu'il avait entendu les éternelles vantardises et répliques cinglantes du prince à son égard. Mais cette fois il aurait peut être l'occasion unique de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…. Il esquissa un sourire, il avait une idée, une excellente idée.

Végéta était prévisible, il le savait, si quelque chose le mettait en rogne il n'y avait que cet endroit où la salle de gravité pour le calmer. Et naturellement, il atterrit une demi heure plus tard, histoire d'utiliser la salle du temps.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que tu ne pourras pas utiliser la salle Végéta.

-Comment ça ? Tu te fous de moi, demanda le saïyen en parlant sur un ton pour l'instant calme.

-Enfin, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Végéta, protesta Piccolo qui jubilait intérieurement. Quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte, je ne suis parvenu à rien.

-Tes poissons d'Avril, tu te les gardes, merci ! Keuf c'est tout simplement parce que t'es trop n… t'as pas assez de poigne. Viens avec moi et tu vas voir sielle va rester fermée la porte !

« Il ne marche pas, il court ! hé hé, toi tu vas être surpris. »

Parvenu devant la porte Végéta actionna la poignée sans succès, réitérant son geste avec plus de force le résultat fût le même.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a cette put***n de porte ? Tu vas t'ouvrir oui ou non ?! Saleté ! il s'acharnait toujours sur la porte en jurant.

De son coté Piccolo avait peine à réprimer son envie de rire. Comment voulait il ouvrir une porte si elle était verrouillée et qu'il en avait les clefs ?

-Alors tu me crois maintenant Saint Thomas, demanda il innocemment.

-Ca m'agace, ca me tape sur les nerfs. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?!

-C'est pas ton jour, je le reconnais. Mais bon tu devrais essayer les mots fléchés, ça te détendra.

-Sans doute. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je tenterais de faire un truc tarte comme ça !

-C'est tout de même mieux que le tricot ou l'horticulture non ? fit remarquer Piccolo. D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'ai pas fini les pages que j'ai commencées moi non plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, Végéta cassait mine sur mine, n'e parvenant pas à trouver un seul mot, ou les significations alors que l'autre energumène semblait avoir pratiquement fini une page.

Au final Le saïyen laissa en plan le magazine et le crayon, décollant rapidement ; tentant de se contenir.

Le voyant partir aussi frustré, Piccoolo plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et partit d'un éclat de rire étouffé ; ravi de voir qu'il avait pu avoir sa vengeance puis redevînt rapidement lui-même. Finalement Bulma avait de bonnes idées.

Dés qu'il pourrait il le réduirait en charpie ! C'était pas vrai, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Ils le regretteraient jusqu'à un point de non retour c'était certain.

S'arrêtant chez lui, il vit son fils en compagnie de son grand copain en traind e jouer au foot. Chichi boire un thé avec sa femme dans le salon et karot qui était là en plus tout seul. Ah non ça suffisait comme ça, basta !!

-Salut Végéta, alors tu veux…. Commenca Son Goku.

Et ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il n'en pouvait plus et quelqu'un n'importe qui paierait pour ça.

-Je veux rien du tout ! hurla il en le fusillant du regard ! La seule chose que je souhaite c'edst la paix et ma salle d'entraînement et c'est pas toi, ou la boite de conserves, ou Mister sérénité qui allez me l'apporter ! Ferme la et fais autre chose ! Vous me gavez tous !!!

-Ben ça alors… s'étonna Goku, je voulais juste te proposer une part de gâteau mais si tu n'en veux pas tant pis.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de la maison. Bulma et Chichi sortirent accrochées au bras de l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement elles étaient hilares.

-Je le savais mon trésor, je le savais que tu ne tiendrais pas le coup.

-Et tu pourrais t'excuser en prime s'indigna Chichi, goku ne t'a rien fait !

A ces mots, le prince vira au rouge, puis au blanc et au vert. Faisant surgir une gigantesque boule d'énergie destinée aux moqueurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, la maison Brief se reconstruisait tout doucement. Quant à Végéta, plus personne ne le voyait ; paraissait il qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau passe temps : la démolition publique de bâtiments.

Fin


End file.
